They All Fall Down
by McGeeklover
Summary: CSI:LV version of CSI:Miami episode "Fallen." Prompt for CSINorman. Lots of Nick!Greg Bromance! Big Brother!Nick.' "Help! Somebody get help!" They heard a familiar voice shout from down the hall. It was Henry. Nick didn't waste anytime and bolted down the hall to where Henry's voice was coming from. What he saw chilled him. Greg had blood on his temple...and he wasn't moving...'


**They All Fall Down**

**This prompt is for CSINorman! Enjoy!**

"Hey, Gris, check this out." Nick picked up an envelope that was laying innocently on the floor of the destroyed warehouse. They were called out about an explosion and possible bodies; there had been an explosion, the building still smoldering when they arrived, but there were no bodies. This had been happening all over the city and they thought they captured the culprit- Matthew Brown. The man was in lockup so there had to be a second person. The Texan flipped the envelope over to see GIL written sloppily on the front. "Guess this is for you." He stood up and handed it to the supervisor.

Grissom took it, sharing a look with Brass as he opened it and pulled the slip of paper out. He frowned when he saw four words in bold typed font.

"What is it?" Brass questioned.

"They all fall down," Grissom recited.

"What?" Nick said, taking a look at it. "What's that mean?"

"No idea." Grissom had this feeling in the pit of his stomach...it was telling him something was hinky about this whole case, but he couldn't quick stick a pin in it. "Take it back to the lab and see if there are any prints."

Nick nodded and grabbed the note and kit before leaving the warehouse.

"Something bothering you, Gil?" Brass quirked his eyebrow. "You have that look on your face."

"I don't know yet," he shook his head.

"Well, I gotta met Catherine at another explosion scene. We all set here?"

"Yeah. I'll follow you...something tells me all these buildings that are getting put on fire are all from one person."

Meanwhile at the lab, everything was normal as it should be...no one knew what was about to happen. Greg was in the layout room, staring intently at the pictures he and Catherine took at a crime scene last night. There had been three buildings so far, not including the one Nick and Grissom were called to earlier, that have been set on fire. Something was going on and it wasn't good. Sara was in the A/V lab and Warrick was talking to Debbie at the reception desk for something.

"I'm just saying, Hodges," Henry rolled his eyes. He and David were in DNA arguing about the stupidest thing...according to Hodges. "You can't possibly believe that UFO's are a hoax. I _swear_ I saw one last night!"

"You must've been drunk, because there is no such thing. It must've been a plane or something," Hodges retaliated, shaking his head.

"And planes have spinning rainbow lights?"

Hodges just scoffed. "We are men of science. There had to be a rational explanation for it. Are you saying that one of those "UFO's" could come down, black me out and take me up to their world? You're delusional, Henry," he laughed. All of a sudden, he couldn't breathe and he felt really lightheaded. Before he knew it, the lab tech's world went black.

Henry watched as Hodges, all of a sudden, dramatically fell to the floor. He rolled his eyes again. "Hodges, stop messing around. I know what I saw, but you don't have to make fun of me, okay?" But Hodges didn't move and all of a sudden, his legs went weak and he fell to the ground as well. As the seconds ticked by, one by one, everyone in the lab started dropping like flies. Warrick folded to the floor right after Debbie. Sara tried to stay awake, hold onto the table even, but it didn't help and she collapsed, too. Greg's legs went weak and he blacked out before he even started falling. His lungs weren't exactly strong after a lot of smoke got into his lungs from the lab explosion a few years ago. He wasn't even conscious to feel his head connect with the corner of the layout table before crumpling to the floor. Soon, the lab was eerily silent, bodies strewn across the floor.

Nick sighed as glanced down at his phone as the elevator doors shut, bringing him up to the first floor of the lab. This whole case has been really creepy and there was this weird feeling that told him something was up. He hoped that the note Grissom sent him back with would give them some sort of answer. He started texting Sara as the doors opened but then he noticed it was really quiet. The Texan frowned as he looked up and his heart stopped. Everyone was on the floor...unmoving.

"Oh my god." What was going on? Were they dead? He started frantically rushing around, trying to wake people up. He spotted Warrick and knelt down next to him; he was pale and...he wasn't breathing. "Rick! Warrick, wake up!" All of a sudden, he started having a hard time taking in a breath. His chest was constricting and all he knew then was that he needed air. The vents must've somehow been turned off and without another thought, he pulled out his gun and shot out the windows, a hot breeze from outside blowing in. He gasped when air shot back into his lungs and the others around him started gasping in oxygen, coughing violently and waking up in confusion. Nick looked down to see Warrick eyes fluttering open before he inhaled hungrily.

"Easy, Rick. You're okay."

"Nick?" He choked.

"Yeah," he helped him sit up before pulling him to his unsteady feet. "What happened?"

The older man put a hand to his head, feeling dizzy. "I don't know. I was talking to Debbie when people started collapsing. The next thing I knew, I couldn't breathe and I passed out."

"Where are the others?"

"I don't...I think Sara was in the A/V lab." The two rushed down the hall, seeing people waking up and helping others stand, making sure they were all okay. When they reached the A/V lab, they saw Sara sitting up, coughing harshly and holding a hand to her head.

"Sara, you alright?" Warrick asked as he went to go help her up.

"Y-Yeah. I think so."

Nick frowned. Everyone seemed to be accounted for but someone was missing. And then it hit him. "Where's Greg?"

The others looked up with wide eyes. They had no idea where the newly appointed CSI was.

"Sara, where is he?" He was really starting to get worried. If Greg hadn't shown up by now, something bad had happened.

"I'm...I'm not-"

"Help! Somebody get help!" They heard a familiar voice shout from down the hall. It was Henry. Nick didn't waste anytime, because his big brother senses had kicked in and he _knew_ something was wrong. He bolted down the hall to where Henry's voice was coming from before skidding to a stop in front of the layout room. What he saw chilled him. Henry was kneeling over an extremely pale Greg who was hidden behind the table. Why hadn't he gotten up like the others? And then he saw it...the blood on his temple. He must've hit his head when he fell down.

"Greg!" He briskly walked over and moved Henry out of the way. "G, come on man." He pressed two shaky fingers to the man's neck and sighed in relief. He still had a pulse. It was erratic and he was wheezing badly, but at least he was alive. "Someone get Doc Robbins! Greggo, wake up buddy." He slapped the man's face a few times and still nothing happened. _Dammit_. What if it was bad? What if he wouldn't wake up? Nick ran his hand through his spiky hair before inhaling deeply.

"Henry, help me get him to the break room. He'll be more comfortable on the couch."

The younger man nodded and they easily pulled him up, draping each of his arms around their shoulders, practically dragging him to the break-room. Why he was so light, they had no idea. They gently laid the CSI on the couch and Nick pulled up a chair to sit beside him. Sara and Warrick had joined them, both equally worried as to why Greg about their friend. Nick rested his hand on Greg's cold, limp one, squeezing it in hopes to wake him. But it did nothing. Luckily, Doc wasn't far and Nick gave him the chair as the older man pulled out a pen light, lifting Greg's eyelids and shining it in his eyes.

"Well, it doesn't seem like he has a concussion, but when he wakes up, he'll have a hell of a headache. If they a start to get worse, bring him to the hospital immediately. He had Sara grab the first aid kit from the cupboard and cleaned Greg's head would before placing a butterfly bandage over it. "He should be fine. Just give him a couple pills when he regains consciousness."

Nick nodded and Doc got up to go check on a few more people. Sara placed a hand on Nick's shoulder comfortingly. "He's gonna be okay, Nick."

"I hope so." But until the kid woke up, he wasn't leaving.

Five minutes later, Brass, Catherine and Grissom showed up. Brass heard on the dispatch radio that they needed paramedics at the crime lab and they all rushed back, praying nothing bad had happened. While Brass went to go talk to Ecklie, Catherine and Grissom rushed around searching for their team, only to find them all in the break room, standing around an unmoving Greg.

"Nicky, what happened?" Catherine breathed, glancing at the too pale Greg.

"That bastard...Matthew; he's been blowing up buildings...he tried to do the same here. I got here and everyone was on the ground. Someone had put gas in the lab and everyone nearly stopped breathing. Greg, being unlucky like always, hit his head. Doc thinks he's fine-"

"You don't?" Grissom questioned.

"I don't know...I'm not sure."

"I thought we caught Matthew," Catherine said. "We solved the case, right?"

"It's not over," Nick clenched his jaw. "This had to be a message. He has to have a partner or something."

Grissom stood there quietly. The note he had found at the crime scene...had it been referring to the everyone at the lab or the collapsing buildings? Either way, if the building was supposed to explode, it would've done so by now, so what happened?

All of a sudden, they heard a weak groan come from the couch and they all turned their heads to see Greg's forehead creasing.

"Greg?" Nick urged, squeezing the kid's hand tightly. "G, can you hear me?"

"Nghh...Nick?" Greg mumbled, his eyes beginning to blink open.

The Texan let out a huge sigh of relief. "Right here, bud."

The blonde looked around in confusion, wondering how the hell he ended up in the break-room.

"How did I get in here?"

"Henry and I carried you. Jesus, you scared the shit out of us. Do you remember anything?"

"Barely," Greg moaned, his head pounding angrily. "I was in the layout room and I couldn't breathe. I think I passed out...why does my head hurt so much?"

"You hit your head," Sara replied. "Doc Robbins said you're gonna have headaches for a while, but you'll be fine."

Greg swallowed thickly with a slow nod. "So what happened?"

Nick told him everything and Greg was soon ready to get back to work.

"Maybe there wasn't enough gas produced to kill us," he said as he began to stand up. "Guess this other guy is not as smart he thinks."

"Whoa, hang on there, bud. Don't you think you should relax for a while?" Nick said, trying to get him to sit back down.

"Not when there's a killer out there, Nick. We have to figure this out before it happens again. Matt obviously isn't the one we want."

"Greg-"

"Please...just let me help. I promise I will let you know if my head hurts more."

"You promise."

"I swear, _mom_."

"Okay. I'll hold you to it. Now lets go catch that bastard."

Greg gave Nick a strong smile before following him back to the layout room. His head was killing him and he hated lying to Nick, but they had to finish this case. He just became a CSI and he didn't want to be deemed weak already. He had to prove himself worthy of this job and laying down wasn't the way.

Greg went into the layout room while Nick headed to the DNA lab to go process the note he was supposed to do earlier. He was about to go talk to Hodges, when he saw mail being brought into Grissom's office. Frowning, he detoured and went inside to see Grissom putting on gloves and opening a letter...similar to the ones they've been getting.

"What's that?" Nick questioned.

"Another letter." Grissom flipped it around so that nick could read it.

_YOU WERE WRONG._

"You were wrong? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Greg was right," Gil said. "The gassing of the lab was a message that we got the wrong guy."

"So Matthew Brown is definitely not our arsonist. Dammit. Now what do we do?"

"We keep working. Go process the note from the crime scene and this one too. Obviously whoever put it there is the real killer. It all has to be connected; the explosion of the office building and the warehouse...the warehouse one might've been a ruse to get us there...for distraction and the note."

With a nod, Nick pulled on a glove and took the note before leaving the room and Grissom stood there taking a deep breath. This case was the first one that really confounded him. Throughout the rest of the day, the team worked tirelessly along with Greg who failed to mention that his headaches were becoming worse to the point where it hurt to keep his eyes open. Lights were too bright, sounds were too loud and worst of all he felt extremely nauseous, though he tried to hold the bile down. Nick wouldn't stop looking at him with concern in his eyes and he knew the man was going to say something soon. While he was attempting to look at the pictures in the layout room, he heard Nick say something about going to talk to Grissom. The next thing he knew, he was being called to the supervisor's office and being told to go home. Great. Barely a week in as a CSI and he was doing horrible.

* * *

><p>Greg grumbled in annoyance as he got out of his car. Nick had basically told on him yesterday and had been forced to go home because his headaches were making him "unfocused" as Grissom had said. He could've handled it and now they were no closer to catching the real culprit. He was even more cranky because he barely slept at all last night. His headaches were keeping him up and making him sick, so he was sitting next to the toilet most of the time and throwing up. He made his way to the locker room, immediately feeling dizzy and collapsing on the bench, head in his hands. He just wanted to get this case over with.<p>

"Hey bud, you alright?"

Greg looked at the familiar Texan voice and glared at the man. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Nick frowned worriedly. "You look like you're about to hurl."

"I said I was fine. You're not gonna tell Grissom to send me home again, are you?"

"Greg, I know you're pissed about that, but I was just looking out for you. You seemed like you were about to pass out."

"So you think you were doing me a favor?"

"Well yes, but-"

"Well, don't," Greg snapped. He had no idea where this anger was coming from. He _never_ got angry. "I can take care of myself." He shot up, but his legs went weak and he nearly fell over; and he would've if Nick hadn't caught him.

"Greg! Jesus, kid. You are _far_ from okay."

"Nick please...I need to work." The anger seemed to leave him and now he was just fearful and pleading. "Don't tell Grissom. I promise I'm fine. M' just a little dizzy. I haven't had enough water, that's all."

"Greg-"

"I promise."

Nick looked skeptical, but sighed, letting go of the grip he had on Greg's biceps. "Okay...fine. But if anything goes wrong, you need to tell me."

Greg swallowed thickly, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "I will." His head was really killing him right now but he couldn't quit yet.

"Alright." Nick dug in his locker and pulled out a bottle of Advil. "Take a couple of these and we'll head to the crime scene. Someone found the parents of our arsonist killed in their home. It's pretty gruesome."

Greg nodded before feeling vomit crawling up his throat. _Shit._ "Um, I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll meet you outside, okay?"

Nick looked at Greg questionably, but didn't want the kid to get worked up anymore. "Sure. Hurry up." When Nick left the locker room and disappeared from sight, Greg rushed to the bathrooms and burst into a stall, making it to the toilet just in time to empty out his already empty stomach. Tears ran down his face and he sobbed violently. The pain was becoming way too intense. After a couple minutes, he took a deep breath and leaned against the wall, wiping his face. When he knew he could get up without falling over again, Greg stood, flushed the toilet and went to the sink to wash his face before taking a couple pills and then hurrying to meet Nick outside. He hoped his ghastly appearance didn't raise anymore of Nick's suspicion.

When they got to the crime scene, Nick kept glancing at Greg anxiously, seeing how notably pale he was. It scared him. But he trusted Greg to say something to him if the headaches got worse.

"Alright, I'll process the body down here; there's another one upstairs."

With only a nod, Greg went upstairs while Nick went to the back of the house to find the other dead body. But for some reason, the more he climbed, the more out of breath and lightheaded he became. His feet felt really heavy and it took him a thirty seconds longer than it should have to get up a flight of stairs. By the time he reached the top, he sank to his knees, trying to clear his head and catch his breath. Why was this happening to him? Why did he feel so sick all of a sudden? Doc said he would have headaches, but he never said it would get this bad. When his chest loosened, Greg grabbed the stair post, pulling himself back up to his feet and went to the room Nick had mentioned. He took a couple pictures but soon the smell started to get to him. Greg blinked as the room spun wildly. The pain in his head spiked, the pills obviously not working.

"Ah!" He winced, trying to massage his temple but only making it worse. His lungs felt like they were being crushed by a boa constrictor and he choked for a breath. He dropped the camera on the ground and the floor was pulled from underneath his feet. Before he even hit the ground, Greg blacked out, hoping that he would wake up again...in less pain that is.

Nick lifted his head up when he heard a soft thump followed by a heavier one come from upstairs. At first he thought it was nothing, maybe Greg had dropped something. But even as a new CSI, he wasn't that clumsy. He stood up from his crouched position next to the body and listened.

"Greg? Everything okay up there?"

No response. Something was seriously wrong.

"Greg!" His heart beat painfully against his chest as he skipped up the stairs and to the room where Greg was. And when he saw the kid sprawled on the floor, he pulled his gun out and cleared the room of any threat. After putting his weapon away, Nick ran over and fell to his knees next to the man he considered a little brother, gathering him in his arms.

"Greg? Greg! Shit." The younger man was barely breathing and he had no color in his face, making the bruise on his temple vivid. "Greg, wake up!" He swore and pulled out his radio.

"I need an ambulance to my location, I have an officer down. I repeat, officer down!" He threw the device to the ground and hugged Greg tightly when he felt him shivering. "What's going on with you, G? You promised you'd tell me if something was wrong. Why did you lie to me, huh?" He ran his fingers through the blonde's curly hair and willed the paramedics to hurry up. Who knew what was wrong. He could have a bleed in his brain...it could be swelling. "Greg, you need to be okay. Don't give up on me." He tucked Greg's head into the crook of his neck, feeling the warm yet uneven breath come from the kid's mouth. "You have to be okay."

~+CSI+~

When the paramedics finally came, they took Greg from Nick's arms and placed him on a gurney, wheeling him out of the room. Nick quickly called in for another team to process the scene before following the medics into the ambulance. He watched quietly, ignoring the loud sirens as they took off towards the hospital. Greg's eyelids were lifted, a light shone into his eyes.

"Pupils are blown," stated the medic. "Possible brain swelling."

Nick shook his head. Why did Greg let it get this bad? Why didn't he say anything? He was always there for the kid. They were brothers. He sighed as he looked up at the medic, seeing his face...and it didn't look good. Nick grasped Greg's hand and prayed. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something worse happened.

When they got to the hospital, Greg disappeared behind the double doors while Nick was forced to wait. Not long after, the rest of the team came running in and Nick shakily told them what happened. They all knew it was the effect of him hitting his head the other day. Hopefully it wouldn't be too life-threatening for ignoring it and not getting checked out at the hospital. It wasn't long before the doctor came out and Nick wasted no time going up to him eagerly.

"Is Greg okay? What happened?"

"Easy Nick," Warrick said, grabbing his arm.

"I need to know."

"Greg is fine," Dr. Spence smiled.

Nick's shoulders sagged and he rubbed his face. "He is? But he just collapsed out of nowhere."

"Yes, well Greg obtained a severe concussion and upon taking an MRI, we found that there was a small bleed in his brain. Nothing too serious and we've taken care of it. Him passing out was a result of not coming to the hospital to get checked after whenever he hit his head. He may have seemed fine at first, because it would've taken a couple of hours for it to gradually become worse."

"But he'll be okay?" Catherine breathed.

"Yes. We'll keep him here for a couple days just to make sure we didn't miss anything and then he can go home. He was also dehydrated due to throwing up a lot, so we have him on fluids for that as well. He's not allowed to work for at least a week and no stressing him out. Greg is lucky; it definitely could've been worse."

Nick's heart finally returned to a normal speed now that he knew Greg would be okay. "When will he wake up?"

"That's actually up to him."

"You mean...he's in a coma?" Sara asked worriedly.

"No, he still has brain activity, but we're not sure when he'll wake up. It's likely it'll be in the next two days or so."

Nick and Catherine shared a scared look.

"Nothing to be worried about at the time, but I'll let you know if anything changes. In the meantime, he's being settled in his own room, so would you like to see him?"

Nick couldn't find his voice so he just nodded and they were led down the hall to the small rooms. When they saw Greg laying motionlessly on the bed, Nick sighed shakily. The poor kid looked like shit; his face was pale and he had dark circles underneath his sunken eyes. What was worse was the dark bruise that seemed to spread from his temple to the corner of his eye and cheekbone.

"Dammit, Greggo."

"He'll be okay, Nick," Catherine said. "And we're gonna find the guy who caused this."

Nick nodded, but didn't really care at the moment. _Greg_ was all he cared about right now. He went into the quiet room, the sound of the monitors and Greg's weak breath the only noise. He sat down and sighed, vowing not to move from the chair until Greg woke up and was joking around like he always was. But right now he was angry at the kid; he had lied to him. He had _promised_ he would say something if he wasn't feeling okay and he neglected that.

"I thought we were brothers, Greg. I thought we would tell each other everything. You were supposed to let me know if you didn't feel good and now look what happened. You scared me, G. When I saw you on the floor at the crime scene...I thought someone had attacked you. It made me sick. The thought of anyone hurting you pisses me off. You gotta be careful out there man. The world is a disgusting place. I'm proud of you for becoming a CSI but...now I'm unable to protect you from getting hurt if we're not on a case together. You're my little brother and it's my duty to keep you safe no matter what you say." Nick rubbed his chin. "You be focused out there, G. I don't know what I'll do if you get hurt...or worse." He rested his hand on Greg's forehead for a brief second, stroking it with his thumb. "But I'll do whatever I can to protect you or to get whoever hurts you. But if you ever lie to me again, I'll make you do all the dirty work at the crime scenes...no that's not a good punishment, I'm sure you'd like that since you're learning still. I'll come up with something, don't think you'll get off easy." The Texan chuckled and sat back in his chair. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>The next day, Greg still hadn't budged and the team, especially Nick, was fearing Greg might've gone into a coma, despite the doctor assuring them that Greg's brain activity was strong. But that didn't put anyone at ease. They've all heard the term "slipped" into a coma, meaning the person could be fine at one moment and then half an hour later things go to shit and they're no longer responsive. Nick wouldn't move either. He was so scared that if he left, Greg would take a turn for the worse and he couldn't have that. He knew the doctor said he was okay, but right now he was having a hard time believing it.<p>

"Come on Greggo, this ain't funny anymore. Wake up." It had only been half a day but the fear of him being in a coma made him antsy. Nick brushed his fingers over the yellowish green bruise that was slowly fading away. "You need to wake up kiddo. We're getting close to finding who gassed up the lab and you need to be there for when we take him down."

Nick sat back in the chair and closed his eyes. He hated waiting and Greg was the king of making people wait for things. He was starting to drift off when he heard a small whimper. He shot up and looked down to Greg to see a deep frown form on his mouth.

"Greg? That's it, buddy. Open your eyes."

Greg's head was swimming and it hurt like hell. He couldn't think and he could only hear a voice...an accented voice coming from a million miles away.

_"__Greggo?"_

There was only one person who called him that and that was Nick. He had to open his eyes and see what was going on. The closer he got to consciousness, the more aware he was becoming. He could smell bacterial cleaner and beeping sounds by his head. It definitely wasn't his apartment or the lab...Greg pried open his eyes and rolled them around to search the areas. The room was blurry, but it was all white and he realized he was at the hospital. He arched his back, feeling uncomfortable; he always hated hospitals because of the million times his mom took him. All the poking and prodding. He couldn't deal with it.

"Easy, bud. You're alright."

Greg looked to his left to see a somewhat focused image of Nick Stokes. The man was smiling warmly...like he was relieved.

"Nick?"

"Hey kid. How are you feeling?"

"I'd be better...if I wasn't here," he groaned, sitting himself up. Greg immediately felt dizzy and he slammed his eyes shut.

"Greg, maybe you should lay down. You hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm good...just got up too fast. Gimme a minute." When his head stopped spinning, Greg took a deep breath and opened his eyes back up. "How long h-have I been out?"

"Almost a day."

"What? Nick we gotta go, we're probably behind on the case and-"

"No. Greg, you're not going anywhere but home. You got a really bad concussion...even your brain had started bleeding. You need to relax...don't stress yourself out."

"But the case-"

"Can wait. We've been working on it and we almost cracked it. You just need to rest."

Greg pursed his lips. He would rather work to death than stay here, but knowing Nick, he wouldn't let him go anywhere near the lab.

"Fine. I'm gonna be okay, right?"

Nick grinned. "Yeah man. You scared the hell outta me though. Don't ever do it again. And don't ever _lie_ to me again...especially when your health is on the line. Got it?"

Greg smiled weakly. "Yeah. I'm sorry Nick. I just didn't want to give up easily especially since I just became a CSI...didn't want to let you down."

"You could never let me down, buddy. You could never let anyone down; you've learned so fast and you're gonna become a great CSI. Probably better than me, I just know it."

Greg's smiled grew. "You really think that?"

"I do, Greggo." And he brought Greg into his embrace, hugging him tightly. He had to admit the last few days had be scary, but Greg was alive and that's all that mattered now.

"Thanks," Greg said into Nick's chest. He was glad he had a big brother to look after him.

Just as they pulled apart, there was a knock on the door and the team came filing in.

"Greg!" Sara smiled. "The nurse told us were awake." She went over and kissed the blonde on the cheek and hugging him gently. "I'm glad you're okay."

Catherine came over and did the same. "Don't ever scare us like that again, sweetie."

"Sorry. I promise I won't."

Warrick came over and shook his hand, patting him on the back. "Good to see you awake, man."

"Thanks," he grinned.

And then Grissom came up, a small smirk on his face. "Next time tell us when you feel sick. No one will think less of you if you do. You're a great CSI already."

A blush creeped onto Greg's cheeks. "Thank you Grissom...so what now?"

"_You_ are going to get some rest," Catherine said. "You don't want to damage that genius brain of yours anymore, do you?"

"No but-"

"No buts," Nick said sternly.

Greg groaned as he sat back into the pillows, suddenly growing exhausted. "You sound like my mom."

Nick scoffed. "I do not."

"Do too."

Warrick and Sara shook their heads.

"My boys," Catherine sighed.

"I do not!"

Greg was drifting off and Nick was glad he had gotten the last wo-

"Do too," Greg whispered, a small smirk on his face.

"Ugh. I'm gonna get you back G."

But the blonde was already out. Of course. Nick rolled his eyes but smiled. He liked the job of having a little brother to look after since he had been the youngest of seven.

"You need to get some rest, too, Nicky," Catherine added.

"I'm not that tired," he yawned, sitting back in the chair and crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah?" The older women started herding the team out of the room.

"Mmhm," Nick closed his eyes. "I'm wide awake."

"Whatever you say, cowboy." And she watched Nick fall asleep as well, smiling when the Texan's arms uncrossed, one of his hands resting right next to Greg's. Because she knew that, even "asleep" Nick would protect Greg from any threat. She bet her life on it.

"Sleep tight you guys," she whispered before leaving.

Now to go catch the lowlife who hurt her family.

The next morning Greg was taken away for some more tests, and Dr. Spence decided he would be okay to go home as long as he wasn't doing anything but eating and relaxing...much to Greg's discretion. He would rather be helping the team catch a killer than sit at home all day. Nick offered to hang out with him instead of working as well, but Greg declined.

"No, it's okay. The team needs you more than I do." He gave the Texan a smile for good measure.

"You sure, man?"

"Yeah. Go, I'll be fine."

"Okay...I'll come by later after work."

Greg nodded and shut the door once Nick left. Truth was, he wanted the guy to stay because he was going to be so bored. But work was more important right now and he knew that. Sighing, the blonde made a bowl of cereal before sitting on the couch and watching TV. Barely ten minutes after he finished his food, he was out like a light. The meds the doctor prescribed him were really strong. He just hoped they didn't knock him out completely.

Nick didn't like leaving Greg alone this early after leaving the hospital. He almost turned around after he heard the kid's door shut, but he knew Greg would want him to go. Besides, he was going to check on him later. The Texan left the building and drove off to work. It wasn't long before they tracked down the real arsonist and had Nick and Brass arrest him. They basically dragged him out of his shabby home and to the lab, throwing him into interrogation.

"Now, Nicky," Brass said. "You can't kill him. We don't need that publicity right now."

Nick nodded, his jaw clenched. He _desperately_ wanted to beat the shit out of this guy, but Brass was right. They didn't need that heat on the lab or the PD. He took a deep breath and the two walked in the room. Nick sat down across from the smug looking man, glaring holes into him.

"Well, we gonna start this or what?" Mason Brown smirked, leaning back in his chair. "I'm bored."

"Shut up!" Nick slapped the table. He pulled out the pictures of the destroyed buildings.

"Nice...whoever did that is amazing. I heard they attacked this place too. Sadly it didn't end up like those ones there."

"Yeah, because _you_ were careless and stupid."

"Who said it was me?"

"We have your prints all over the building's vent controls," Brass growled. "And on the gas tank. Not to mention six more that we found at your apartment. It's over for you Brown. You're going to prison for the rest of your miserable life."

Instead of saying anything, Mason just grinned, chuckling darkly.

"Oh you think that's funny, asshole? You killed a bunch of innocent people! You injured an officer of the law and almost more!"

Mason shook his head. "You guys were lucky...and you're right, I'm pretty stupid. I guess I should confess because you got me. I _had_ intended on blowing up the lab too, but I forgot my lighter. Ha! How hilarious is that? The one thing I needed to exterminate you pigs."

Nick swallowed. "Why? Why do all this?"

"Why? Because you put the wrong man away! A man that got credit for my destruction! So I had to prove that it wasn't him. Show you that you got your facts wrong."

"Matthew Brown...is he your brother?"

"Yes; my twin brother, actually. He only confessed to you, because he wanted to beat me; get a fucking rise out of me. But he was wrong. _You _were wrong."

"You're sick," Nick breathed. "But it's over now. You can't hurt anyone anymore."

Mason kicked his head back and laughed loudly. He looked back to the Texan, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You see, that's where you're wrong again."

"Dammit," Brass muttered. "What's your next target?"

"I'm only telling you, because you'll never get there in time."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Tell. Us."

Mason relaxed in his chair, crossing his arms. "Let's just say...you won't have to pay off those hospital bills for someone who is dead. Got to him before you guys arrested me. Call it my final act."

Nick sat there, the words running through his head. No...it couldn't be. He stared in horror at Mason and the brunette just nodded. Without another word, Nick shot up from the chair and rushed out, Brass right behind him. They could hear Mason laughing manically, it echoing throughout the halls.

"I need backup and paramedics at 579 King Street, now!" He shouted into his phone. "There's a bomb!"

"Nicky," Brass huffed. "579 King...that's-"

"Greg's place. Get everyone you can over there!" He didn't know what to expect. He just hoped this morning wouldn't be the last time he talked to Greg. He ran out to the car and sped out of the parking lot towards Greg's apartment, praying the entire way. He screeched around the corner and saw the building come up...before it _blew_ up. Nick slammed his foot on the break, seeing firetrucks and more police officers already arriving, and he jumped out of is car, his heart plummeting to the ground. The building was engulfed in flames, exploding a second time and he thought there was no way Greg could've made it out alive.

"Nooo!"

**Five Minutes Earlier**

Something smelled weird...like rotten eggs. Maybe he should throw the old ones out...wait, he didn't like eggs. It was gas. He recognized the smell similar to the one in the lab before he passed out. He knew it was the same guy who had been blowing up those other places. And he _knew_ that this time he wouldn't get it wrong. Greg's eyes snapped open and he shot up from the couch. He was already having a hard time breathing so it hadn't just started.

"Shit." He had to get out of here. He had to get _everyone_ out of here. Thankfully, it was work hours so not very many people were home...hopefully. Greg stumbled out the door and down the hall, his chest tightening. When he got to the end of the hall, he pulled down on the fire alarm before leaning against the wall. The gas was effecting him faster this time, because of the medications he was on plus his still healing concussion._Just Great._ He heard people clambering to get out and coughing as they took the nearest exit. He hoped he saved them all; now he just had to get himself to safety. He couldn't breathe and he was starting to feel lightheaded...therefore, he could barely think straight. He slid down the wall to the floor, chest heaving and vision fading in and out. He didn't think he could make it to the stairs and that would risk him falling down...he needed air. _Fresh_ air. Wheezing, Greg started crawling back towards his apartment; the only way was the emergency exit. After he opened the window, he would be able to breathe again. It was the only way. Once he reached the window, he used the sill to weakly push himself to his feet. He fumbled with the latch and he tried to pull up the window, but his limbs felt like jello. He was going to die. A couple tears ran down his face as he leaned against the glass, feeling his breath start to slip away from him. This was it...this was how he was going to die after barely a week as a CSI. At least he saved his neighbors. His breath rattled and his eyes began to roll to the back of his head. All of a sudden, he heard an explosion beneath him, shaking the building and his heart jumped. Nick's voice echoed in his head, telling him to get the hell up and shag ass. He couldn't let Nick down. And he couldn't die this way. He had so much to live for. In a short burst of energy, he stood up straight and pulled harder on the bottom of the window. It finally opened and the warm Las Vegas air blew into his face. It was heaven. His head began to clear up and he stepped out onto the metal landing. He quickly yet carefully went down the emergency ladders, still feeling dizzy, and the second his feet touched the gravel, the building exploded, knocking him to the ground. He whimpered, the loud noise hurting his head. He curled up into a ball, covering his head as debris fell around him and smoke engulfed the air. Greg shivered, knowing he needed to move away before he got squashed by falling pieces of building. Over the noise, he heard sirens and shouts...he even swore he heard his name being called. Taking a deep breath, Greg shakily stood up and staggered towards the front, hoping that he wasn't imagining things.

"Greg!" Nick was about to book it into the burning building, but a firefighter held him back. "No! I have to go in there! A CSI is in there!"

"I'm sorry sir, but it isn't cleared!"

"I don't care! My _brother_ is in there!" He should've stayed. He shouldn't have gone to work. Then maybe he could've gotten Greg out sooner. _Oh god, this is all my fault._ He didn't know how it was...it just was. He, once again, failed to protect his little brother and now there was nothing he could do. Greg was probably dead. His heart shattered at the thought as he inhaled sharply, deep sobs wracking his frame.

"Nicky! Nick!" He turned to see Catherine, Sara and Warrick running towards him. "We heard the call. What happened?"

"Greg's gone, Cath," Nick sniffed. "He was in his apartment and...oh fuck." He was sick to his stomach right now. He bent over, his hands on his knees as he tried not to throw-up

"G-Greg was in there?" Sara choked. "He's not with the other tenants?"

"No," Nick shook his head. "I checked...I've called out his name. Nothing. He didn't get out."

"Oh my god," Catherine cried.

"No," Warrick said sternly and everyone looked at him. "He can't be dead. Greg is much smarter than that. How do you think those people got out? If it was the gas, they probably didn't know what it smelled like. Only Greg would. I refuse to believe it. He's gotta be here somewhere, man."

The Texan stared at Warrick before calming down. The man was right. Greg was smart; he _had_ to be the one who got everyone out, but where the hell was he?

"Greg!" If the kid was dead, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. "Please."

All of a sudden, out of the corner of his eye, Nick saw someone similar to Greg emerge from the alley next to his building, being led away from the building by a firefighter, covering his mouth and looking around at the commotion. It _was_ Greg. He had some dirt and soot on his face and clothes, but he looked unharmed. A relieved smile spread on the Texan's face before he called out the young CSI's name again.

"Greg!"

Sara looked over too and saw what Nick was seeing. Greg was alive; she would've been devastated if they lost a family member. She started yelling too, waving her arms. "Greg! Over here!"

The blonde looked up and grinned and gave a small wave back. Greg turned to the rescuer to say something before gesturing to his team behind the barriers. The firefighter nodded and then said something, pointing to the group of ambulances that were pulling up. Greg nodded before trotting over to them. Nick couldn't hold back and ducked underneath the tape, meeting Greg and bringing him into a tight bear-hug.

"Jesus, you're gonna give me a heart attack, G." He could smell the smoke in Greg's hair and the shivers running through his body.

"S-Sorry. I guess I'm just prone to danger."

Nick chuckled. "We're gonna have to fix that." He pulled away and scanned Greg for any noticeable injuries. "Are you hurt?"

"No, Nick, I'm fine," Greg laughed. Such a mother hen. Like he didn't get enough of it with his real mom.

"You sure?"

"I promise. I'm not lying this time. I might've gotten a little smoke in my lungs, but otherwise I'm good. I got out before the explosion."

Nick sighed. "Good."

The rest of the team came up to Greg and took turns hugging him. After Catherine did, she asked what happened; he started to say something but a violent coughing bout interrupted him, the smoke inhalation being worse than he thought. Sara frowned.

"Come on, lets find a medic and get you some oxygen."

Greg didn't argue and let her lead him to an unoccupied ambulance. Nick shouted for a paramedic and soon a shock blanket was draped around Greg's shoulders and an oxygen mask strapped to his face. After inhaling a few times, his chest seemed to loosen up and the blonde let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes for a brief second.

"You alright, bud?" Nick said, resting a hand on Greg's shoulder.

Greg opened his eyes and grinned after taking the mask off his face. "Yeah...I can't believe this happened though."

"Yeah, me either," Catherine shook her head. "We got the guy. Mason Brown...brother of the guy we wrongfully accused. They're both crazy; this whole thing was some sort of sibling rivalry. So what happened? How did you get out?"

"I was sleeping on the couch when I smelled the gas. I think since I was the only one who recognized it, I was the only one who knew the danger. I was already starting to feel lightheaded, but I ran out into the hallway and pulled the alarm." Greg told them what happened up until the point where he used the emergency ladder. "The moment I hit the ground, the building exploded."

"Damn, Greg," Warrick huffed.

The blonde smiled feebly before sobering up. "Now I've lost everything. What am I gonna do? I'm homeless now." A couple tears trickled down his face.

Nick pursed his lips and sat next to the younger man. "You can stay with me until we find you a new place."

"Yeah," Sara added. "And we can all pitch in when you find a new place."

"You guys don't have to do that."

"But we want to," Warrick smirked. "You may not think it, but you're a hero."

Greg was about to protest when one of his neighbors, a mother of two kids that he had come to know well, came up to the group along with her children, Katie and Alec

"Greg, are you alright?" Mrs. Albert asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little smoke. Did you and the kids get out alright?"

"The first ones, thanks to you. You saved all of our lives, Greg. If there is anyway I can make it up to you, just let me know." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before letting the kids hug him too.

Nick smirked, pride for his little brother overwhelming him. The ex-lab rat turned CSI was already making a name for himself...already saving lives. He would be moving up the chain in no time at all. When the three left, Catherine squeezed Greg's arm.

"We're so proud of you, Hun."

"Yeah, and who knows," Sara snickered. "Maybe you'll even get commentated for this."

Greg just shrugged. "Anyone could've done what I did. I just pulled the fire alarm."

Catherine smiled and shook his shoulder a little. "Don't be modest, Greg. You were the only one in there that knew the smell of the gas and got everyone out in time. You saved a lot of lives today. That's a good CSI. To think you were our crazy, loud music listening, obsessive coffee drinker lab rat only mere weeks ago and now you're one of us. I'm proud of you, Greg and if the chief of police doesn't give you some type of award, I'll make sure the mayor does."

Greg beamed sheepishly. He was embarrassed, but happy nonetheless. He knew he picked the right job. He had an amazing second family and no matter how many times he got hurt, he would never regret being here.

"Thanks you guys...oh, and just to be clear, I wasn't an obsessive coffee drinker."

Nick scoffed. "You were too. That's why you were so wired all the time. I began to think you never slept. Even if you weren't a crazy coffee drinker, you _were_ obsessed on hiding it from all of us."

"And you'll still never find it," Greg smirked. "Just like you'll never find my "magazines" I've hid."

"Oh, come on Greg. You have your dirty magazines at work?" Sara frowned in disgust. "You better hope Ecklie doesn't find that stuff."

"Oh, it's in the best place ever, no one would ever think to look there."

They all laughed. At least Greg still had his quirky humor. The job changed people with the things they saw and they never wanted Greg to lose who he was. He was the light of the lab.

"Hey," Nick nudged Greg playfully and wiggled his brows. "Who knows, maybe the mayor's daughter will fall in love with you since you're a hero and all."

Greg rolled his eyes, but laughed with the rest of them. "Ha, like that'll happen." _But he hoped that it would._

* * *

><p><strong>FIN!<strong>

**Hopefully nothing was confusing or didn't sense but nonetheless looking forwards to some good reviews/marks! Stay tuned for more fanfictions!**


End file.
